Foxwhisker's Mistake
by FuzzyButt1
Summary: A Warrior Cat Fanfiction made by me, Floofybooty / Fuzzybutt1. Rated Teen for blood / gore. !DISCLAIMER! I do NOT own Warriors. It rightfully belongs to Erin Hunter. Welcome to my first ever book! Follow Fox on her journey from a simple loner to a great Warrior, as she goes through her many hardships of life.
1. Cats of the Clan

**Main Characters**

-Main Character | **Fox (whisker) | F | A fluffy, dark ginger tabby with white ears, tail-tip, socks on her back legs are entirely white front legs, belly, and chin. She has black toes and a pink nose with yellow-green eyes, with abnormally long whiskers | Owner: Me**

-Friend 1 | **Sootgaze | M |** **A black tom with jet-black and white dapples, golden-brown eyes and a half-blind left eye, whose pelt is very ragged and scarred** **| Owner: Taurus**

-Friend 2| **Weaslekit | M | A light-cream tom with a thick, light brown tail and stubby light brown ears, muzzle, legs, and flecks all over his forehead to flank, with golden eyes | Owner: Me**

-Friend 3 | **Brightkit | F | A brown striped tabby with white paws, tail-tip, and underbelly with pale yellow eyes | Owner: Anniewolfywa**

-Leader | **Robinstar | M | A brown striped tabby with a lighter, whitish-brown underbelly and hazel eyes| Owner: Robin_star**

 **Sub Characters**

-Father | **Westly | M | A dark, smooth-furred ginger tabby with dark green eyes, white paws, belly, and face| Owner: Me**

-Mother | **Finch | F | A light brown she-cat with a light cream underbelly, tail-tip, legs, face, and ears, with light green eyes and fluffy fur, with flecks of cream all over her back | Owner: Me**

-Brother | **Mole | M | A brown tom with a cream underbelly, hind legs, front paws, tail, and ears, with yellow-green eyes | Owner: Me**

-Denmate 1 | **Snowkit | F | A fluffy white she-cat with a pink nose, violet eyes, and long tail | Owner: Me**

-Denmate 2 | **Darkkit | M | A jet black tom with a white back left foot | Owner: Alexisawe**

-Denmate 3 **| Blackkit | M | A fluffy white tom with a black face, ears, paws, tail, and upper neck| Owner: Me**

 **Background Characters**

-Deputy | **Clearsnow | A large she-cat with white, slick fur and violet eyes, with flecks of grey all over her pelt | Owner: Me**

-Medicine Cat 1 | **Raccoonmask | M | A tom with the pelt similar to a raccoon | Owner: Iloafmud**

-Medicine Cat 2 | **Brightcloud | F | A fluffy white cat that is a black and ginger spotted calico with a pink nose and blue eyes | Owner: Minty289**

-Clanmate 1 | **Moonshade | F | Silver furred she-cat with dark patches, a black, back right paw and a white, left back paw with green eyes | Owner: Moonia3**

-Clanmate 2 | **Barleystalk | M | A golden spotted tabby with golden-amber eyes | Owner: Me**

-Clanmate 3 | **Rivercloud | M | A blue-grey tom with green eyes and white fur on his chest | Owner: Alexisawe**

-Clanmate 4 | **Bluewing | F | A grey-blue tabby she-cat with blue eyes and white paws, underbelly, and muzzle | Owner: Bluewing44**

-Clanmate 5 | **Moosefur | M | A thick, almost course furred tom with a pelt the color of a moose's, with dark green eyes. | Owner: Me**

-Clanmate 6 | **Falconbite | M | A** **light-brown siamese-like tom with a light brown face, heart-shape on his chest, and front paws with a tabby striped brown tail, a brown stripe on his forehead, brown ears, brown hind-legs, and brown front toes with amber eyes** **| Owner: Taurus**

-Clanmate 7 | **Elkbellow | M | A plain cream tom with darker flecks all over him, as well as yellow eyes | Owner: Me**

-Clanmate 8 | **Suntail | F | A tan she-cat with a goldentail and green eyes| Owner: Supersunny10**

-Clanmate 9 | **Frozenlake | M | A grey tabby with lighter grey stripes and light-blue eyes | Owner: Me**

-Clanmate 10 | **Gingerheart | F | A short-furred ginger-tabby with light-green eyes with a hint of grey | Owner: Taurus**

-Queen 1 | **Deerstride | F | A light brown she-cat with a cream belly, with a stubby tail, who has green eyes | Owner: Me**

-Queen 2 | **Streamsplash | F | A silver tabby with blue eyes | Owner: Anniewolfywa**

-Kit 1 | **Whisperkit | F | A light grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes | Owner: Smokeymoon**

-Kit 2 | **Bramblekit | M | A brown tabby tom with blue eyes | Owner: Smokeymoon**

-Elder 1 | **Oneclaw | M | A siamese with blue eyes | Owner: Taurus**

-Elder 2 | **Spotberry | F | A Russian Blue with hazel eyes and white spots on her forehead, all the way to her flank | Owner: Iloafmud**

-Elder 3 | **Willowfern | F | A very plump, fluffy pale ginger tabby with a white underbelly, tail-tip, muzzle, and socks, with pale amber eyes | Owner: Taurus**

-Elder 4 **| Solarnight | F | A white she-cat with green eyes and a black crescent moon shape under her right eye | Owner: Nightshade**


	2. Prologue

A young tom crouched, his bushy tail swishing side-to-side. The cat stalked forward, his golden-brown eyes fixed on a mouse a few tail-lengths away. His black and white tail lashed with anticipation. He took a few steps forward, but the mouse suddenly lifted its little brown head and stared at him with terror. It dropped the seed it was eating and bolted into a hole. The young tom snarled in frustration, knowing he forgot to still his tail. The noise made a large black bird fly into the sky, screeching an alarm call, and three large, angry toms stepped from the bushes.

"Sootpaw, you idiot!" The young tom shrank back into the snow.

"I- I.." He stuttered, ears flattened. The first tom growled, stepping closer.

"You can't hunt yourself, and now you're scaring our prey off too! You're a pathetic excuse of a son!" Sootpaw backed up even more, hurt gleaming in his eyes. The other two other toms exchanged a glance, and the one with thick brown fur stepped forward.

"Calm down, Falconbite. It was only an accident." Falconbite whipped around, hissing.

"That's exactly what you said last time, Moosefur! Your apprentice is useless when it comes to hunting, and he's no good at fighting either." The tom looked disgusted.

"He's 8 moons old and hasn't caught a single thing! It's time something is done." Moosefur looked like he was about to comment but Falconbite shouldered past him, padding through the snow towards camp. His tail swished back and forth. Sootpaw whimpered, hanging his head. Moosefur and the other tom padded towards him, and his mentor licked his nose.

"Come on, let's go back to camp." Moosefur and the tom beside him began to pad off in the direction Falconbite had. They trekked in silence until they arrived to a large cliff with a small, black hole at the base. The cats squeezed through and into a busy, warm camp. It was dark but Sootpaw's eyes were already well adjusted. He looked up to see his father leaping up some jutting ledges of the cave to the top, confronting a cat who was laying down in a nest on it. Sootpaw could hear bits of what they were saying.

"He's not suited to be a warrior apprentice." The words made Sootpaw's blood freeze. He knew what his father was thinking.

 _No, I can't. I won't._ He backed up, fear welling up inside him. Moosefur wrapped his tail around him, pulling him forward.

"Go get some rest. I'll talk some sense into your father." Sootpaw obeyed and hurried off.

He forced his fur to lie flat. Moosefur will talk some sense into them. He has to. Sootpaw made himself believe it but in the pit of his belly he doubted it. Lying his head on his paws, he closed his eyes. He must have fallen asleep, because he felt a sharp prod in his side. The young tom lifted his eyes, blinking them sleepily. Then he remembered what had happened and he jumped up to see the cat who had woken him. Moosefur. "Moosefur, what happened up there-"

He hadn't finished when the thick-furred cat silenced him with a flick of a tail. "Come." Sootpaw nodded, padding to the end of the ledge and leaping down one to another until he reached the bottom. He landed softly on the hard stone ground, feeling sick to his stomach. The clan had gathered beneath a rock jutting out of the wall, which upon it was a cat sitting calmly with his tail wrapped around his paws.

"Sootpaw, come forward." All the cats had turned to have their eyes fixed on him. Sootpaw stumbled forward blindly. He knew what was about to happen.

"Robinstar, please-" *Robinstar stood up.*

"Silence! You will not interrupt your ceremony." Sootpaw wished the ground would swallow him up.

 _This can't be real. It has to be a dream. Wake up. Wake up!_ The young tom willed himself silently but nothing happened. Robinstar continued.

"Sleetclan's Medicine Cat, Raccoonmask, has gone long without an apprentice." Sootpaw swayed on his paws. "You have proven to be unfit as a warrior, and I've decided to give you a new purpose." The leader flicked his tail and a cat with brownish-gray fur and black face stepped forward. He dipped his head towards Sootpaw and he absent-mindedly padded forward.

"Sootpaw, from this day forward until you receive your Medicine Cat name, you will train to come and learn the many herbs Racconmask has to show you. He will be sure to pass on his knowledge to you." Robinstar paused, a look of sympathy flashing briefly in his eyes. "Do no be discouraged, Sootpaw. You may be saving lives one day." The leader waited for Sootpaw to reply but he didn't seem to be listening. Raccoonmask stepped forward, bending his head to touch noses with the dappled tom. But Sootpaw flinched away, as if a trance had been broken.

"No. I can't! I don't want to be a Medicine Cat!" His eyes flashed wildly and he backed up, ears flattened.

The cat turned and ran, ran like he had never run before. He broke across the snow, through bushes and thorns. He didn't stop. His heart raced. _I have to get away._ Sootpaw thought, running harder. He continued to flee until he caught a whiff of the border markers. He slowed down, pausing at their edge. Something tugged in his chest, preventing him from going over. He reached out a paw, stepping over. Sootpaw hesitated some more. He took another step. Then he heard the sound of paw steps coming closer and whipped around to see his father.

"Where do you think you're going?" His father snarled, unsheathing his claws. "First you make me look weak, with such a lousy excuse for a son, and now you're betraying your clan?" Falconbite shook his head, disgust imprinted on his face. He walked towards his son, growling. "I told the others to head back, that I'd deal with you myself. And that's exactly what I'll do!" Terror seized Sootpaw and he stood there, shaking, paws rooted to the ground.

He didn't have time to act. It all happened in a blur. His father leaped forward, and pain blared in his left eye. He screeched, crumpling to the ground. Blood seeped from the wound on his eye and he opened it, but the blood had prevented him from seeing through it. He felt claws grip his neck and force him into the snow. "If you ever speak of this to any cat, I will tear out your other eye. Let this be a reminder to where your loyalties lie."


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Westly raced through the forest, barging past undergrowth and ferns with a panic. He followed a loud wailing noise, knowing exactly what it was. He burst out of the undergrowth and into a damp clearing full of moss. In the middle laid a very plump cream and brown she-cat. Her agonized wails seemed to shake the forest.

"Oh, Finch, my love!" The tom raced over to Finch, nuzzling her lovingly. She nuzzled him back, but was cut short by a screech of pain. Her soft belly rippled. The tom knew she was kitting.

"Westly… please, get-" A long groan passed through her parted jaws, and she strained to keep it down. "Get me something to bite. I can't keep on-" Another groan, longer now. "Keep on yowling like this!" She sounded breathless.

Westly nodded, understanding the racket could attract a fox, or worse, a badger. The tom quickly raced away to find a thick stick, and came back moments later holding a short, but very thick, stick. He dropped it at her paws and she groaned, picking it up and biting into the bark.

"Hang in there Finch." He sat beside her belly, massaging it with his paws to help the kits get through. Finch pushed, her belly rippling, and Westly heard the stick between her jaws start to splinter. He gently pushed her tail aside to see a wet bundle slip into the cool, mossy clearing. Westly quickly plucked the kit up and sat him beside his mate.

"A handsome tom. He looks just like his mother." Westly commented, lapping at the tom kit's wet fur. The kit mewled, quickly searching for a teet to latch onto.

Finch had calmed her breathing, but her stomach still heaved. Another kit would soon be on its way. "Let's call him… Mole. His size and brown fur reminds me of one..." She smiled fondly on her newborn kit and she nuzzled the tom kit affectionately. The moment quickly ended as another ripple passed through her. She yowled, picking up the stick once more and clenching it between her teeth. Her body heaved, the second kit coming.

Westly could see his mate straining as her energy ebbed. It had been a hard first kitting and the second one was being even more stubborn. He lapped Finch's ear and murmured some encouraging words. "You've almost got it. I can see its head!" He shuffled towards her hindquarters to watch as the kit finally slid out onto the ground, and he nipped the delicate sac enclosing it.

The sac had broke, spilling its contents, along with the kit. "A beautiful she-kit, so much like her father." Westly murmured happily, gently setting her beside her mother and lapping her clean. She soon hobbled over to her mother's stomach and began to suckle beside her brother. "Lets call her fox, as her russet fur reminds me of one." Finch sighed, panting, and laid her head down, although she nodded agreement. Westly saw the look of exhaustion on her face and quickly lapped her cheek.

"Get some rest. I'll go and hunt."

She murmured quietly in response, half asleep. "Mhm.."

With that, the fox colored tom padded off into the trees, weaving between bushes and jumping over fallen trees.

Westly padded back into the clearing, where his mate was sheltered inside a large, hollow bush at the edge if it. He could now hear loud mewls from within the bush, and he pushed through inside and dropped two squirrels, one young and the other large and plump.

"Thank you love." She breathed, devouring the squirrels in which Westly allowed her to have.

"You need to eat as much as you can, and I can always hunt if I need to." He'd meowed, assuring her a bit more.

Now he was curled up beside her, gazing lovingly at his offspring. "They're so beautiful." Westly meowed in a hushed voice, looking at the squirming bundles of fur. "They're going to grow up so strong…"

Now the two cats were curled together, tails wrapped protectively around the newborn kits. Suddenly, Westly's head snapped up as the bush began to rustle. Something russet emerged, and by the gleam in its beady eyes, he knew instantly what it was. "Fox!" He whipped around grabbing one of the kits while she scrambled up, still weak from kitting, and scooped up Mole.

Westly pushed his mate through the bush and ran out with her, the fox snapping at his tail and missing by half a mouse-length Finch yowled in terror and put on a sudden burst of speed, fleeing. The fox began to gain some ground and Westly knew it would soon catch him. He quickly Dropped fox into a clump of ferns and whipped around, snarling. The fox barked at him.

"You dare attack my mate and my kits!" The father howled, fury in his eyes. He leaped, but not at the fox, past it. He raked a claw along its side and ran. "Come get me, flea-pelt!" The fox snarled with rage and ran after him.

 _Yes, follow me, away from mate and kits…_ Westly thought, inwardly smiling that his plan was working. Soon, he had led the fox far from their nest, and saw it was panting. But he was too, and suddenly he tripped on a root, his weary paws clumsy. He let out a shrill wail as the fox was instantly upon him, its eyes lighting up once more. It battered his back, clumps of fur torn off each time a paw struck him. He struggled, escaping and running several tail-lengths before jaws enclosed on his tail.

"Release me, filth!" He snarled, but the fox simply yanked him back and lunged. Westly let out a wail as jaws latched onto his throat. He felt his lungs stop and his body freeze. He suddenly lashed out desperately, trying to free himself, but the fox pinned him to the ground. His vision began to blacken. _So this is it…_ He thought to himself, thoughts already hazy. Westly smirked, almost chuckling. _I die saving my family. My beautiful kits, and loving mate…_

Westly stopped struggling and accepted defeat. There was nothing more he could do. The fox viciously tightened his grip, and with a sickening snap, dropped the cat's body. It looked around, but it had gotten what it wanted, and dragged the body away as night began to fall.


End file.
